On my Beat!
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: In one room, a depressed boy visits his sick sister. In another room, a girl waits for a transplant. Due to the drainage of household finances, one is sent to share the room with the other. A series of drabbles and one-shots of a world where Tachibana Kanade shared a room with Otonashi Hatsune.


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters used here. **

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming again. I'm glad that you could come."

"It's no problem really…" Yuzuru cut her off. From his previous visits, he already knew that Mrs. Tachibana had a tendency to talk and talk. If he let her, she would go on for the next hour or so. "I'm just here for a visit."

"Also..."

He takes a glance at the stairway that lead to his destination and to the room of the person he was visiting then turn back to said person's mother.

"...she's a friend"

* * *

_If anyone were to ask Otonashi Yuzuru if he believed in God, he would tell them that he didn't._

_After all, what kind of being would allow someone like his sister to be sick? If there was, he didn't want anything to do with it. He would do anything to allow Hatsune to be healed, even take on the sickness itself._

_But he couldn't find such a being and could only curse his own powerlessness._

_Today, he was at the hospital to help his sister transfer to another room. Having a private room, combined with all the medicine and treatment his sister needed, had quickly drained their family's wallet. At the very least, they could still afford a room shared with only one other person._

_"Ne ne, Nii-san, what kind of person do you think my roommate is?" Hatsune looked up to him from the wheelchair she was sitting on. His sister was very much excited to finally have someone else share a room with her. Yuzuru not so much. "You don't think they would mind being my friend?"_

_"Well I don't think anyone would." Yuzuru replied, pushing the wheelchair in front of a door." "Room one-hundred two."_

_Knocking twice had no response so he opted to open the door instead. A girl in pink pajamas with lavender hair and golden eyes looked out the window. She was like a doll with her pale skin and a stoic expression set on her face._

_Yuzuru felt his breath catch. He almost felt bad for even ruining the scene. He didn't know why but there was something about it that drew him in. Maybe because it felt so lonely. For some reason, his pinky twitched as if something was pulling on it._

_"Hello there!" His sister broke the silence and Yuzuru felt ashamed he actually forgot about Hatsune. He was at least thankful the mystery girl didn't catch him staring. "Nii-san can you bring me closer to her?"_

_"Huh? Ah...sure." He pushed her closer to the girl's bedside. He faintly smelled the scent of lavender mixed in with the smell of the antibacterial the hospital used._

_As his sister talked to the girl, Yuzuru tried to fade into the background to let them speak. The boy almost felt jealous on how Hatsune seemed to attach herself to her new roommate (she was never really this talkative) but then squashed it as at least now his sister wouldn't have to be alone. At least it wasn't a boy or anyone weird..._

_"Nii-san!" For the second time that day, Yuzuru found himself being brought out of his stupor by a his sister. "Can you introduce yourself?"_

_The boy turned to the girl on the bedside and met her eyes._

_"Otonashi Yuzuru. Nice to meet you."_

_"...Tachibana Kanade."_

* * *

When he opened the door, the first thing he heard, as per usual, was music. None of the new stuff like Girls Dead Monster (although she did seem to like some of their songs), instead the soft tones of a piano greeted him.

It was also dark, the only light source coming from a TV on the other side of the room. As per norm, only the sound effects of whatever game she was playing could be heard, the bgm muted as to not drown out the instrumental playing in the background.

In front of the tv was a ghost, a clean white sheet curved slightly at the top. It would occasionally bend to the left and right and emitted an odd moaning that went _tap-tap-tap_.

The scene could have been straight out of a horror movie but Yuzuru just sighed as he switched on the lights.

"Kanade, how many times have I told you not to play in the dark?"

Light flooded the room, revealing it.

The room itself was clean. Clean but not bare. On one side, next to a small desk, was a shelf lined with volumes of different manga, game boxes, and gardening books. On the other, there was a window above the end of a small bed. A collection of small plants were lined up on the windowsill, at their end a tiny gardening can.

On the side opposite of the door, the movement in the screen of the TV had stopped and instead of a ghost, a girl with a white bed sheet wrapped around her looked back at him.

"Yuzuru." It may have seemed cold but that was a greeting to be expected from Tachibana Kanade. Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. She normally called him sempai even though they both didn't attend the same school.

He was going to ask but she was already looking back at the screen of the TV, resuming her game.

Yuzuru dismissed it. It was probably just Hatsune's antics somehow. As Otanashi Hatsune's best friend, Kanade had to have been influenced in some way. It was even his sister who insisted on his visiting of her after Kanade had called in sick the day before.

Yuzuru slid into the room then set his bag on the desk. The light-haired girl had already gone back to her game, the slight taps of the controller filling the room again.

"Hatsune told me to check up on you." He brought out of his bag a thermometer, a few pills, and of course, a stethoscope. "She said you called in sick today."

"Fever." The girl replied. From his peripheral vision, the doctor-in-training noticed that she had turned off the TV. "Gone now."

"Well..." Yuzuru made his way to the bed, sat on it, then proceeded to pat the side next to him. "Let me at least check."

Kanade wordlessly nodded and proceeded to sit next to him.

She had never thrown away wore those pink pajamas she wore the day they met. He thought they would remind her of bad memories of the hospital. He did once ask her but she just said that they reminded her of him and his sister. That shut him up.

Now that she was sitting next to him, the aspiring doctor gave the girl a good look over. She had changed a lot from when he first saw her.

For one thing, her skin looked healthier. It wasn't the same cold pale one she had at the hospital. It was now had a healthier complexion, though was oddly light for one who was part of her school's gardening club. Said skin was a bit flushed around her face but Yuzuru put that off as the remnants of her fever.

Another was the face she had on, looking away as he put on the stethoscope. The Tachibana Kanade from the first few days would never have been able to show that kind of face. Though it was true her neutral expression was still very doll-like, he had seem her face change (although subtly) into many a different expression, especially when his sister was around.

With her flushed face, it almost looked like she was blushing while looking away, the face of a maiden in love shyly expecting something but not being able to look into the face of the person in front of her.

Yuzuru swallowed as he steadied his nerves. Of course, this was Kanade so Yuzuru knew better but the trademark scent of lavender still stirred up some feelings a doctor shouldn't be having on his current patient.

"Kanade, I'm going to check your heart alright? Normally, if it was a fever this wouldn't be needed but with your situation…" trailed off Yuzuru hoping Kanade would get the picture.

Thankfully she did as the girl nodded then proceeded to unbutton the top of her pajama's, the top slipping off revealing creamy white should-

"Wait!" screamed Yuzuru in an unusually high pitch that would have made many a soprano singer proud. "You don't have to take that off!"

The girl just nodded, and proceeded to button her pajama's back up.

He took a chance to glance at Kanade whose fever seemed to have come back, judging from how more intense the flush on her face was. Could it have come resurfaced? He had heard of a fever going down when the patient was concentrating on something, and he knew how intense Kanade got when she played her games. She wasn't known as _Angel _in the local arcades for nothing.

"..re skin" a mumble came from his patient.

"Sorry?"

"It has to touch the bare skin. Because it's not that strong." A soft voice came from Kanade. "For precision."

Her voice was much softer then a moment ago. It was also filled with pauses. Almost as if she forced the words out of her mouth. Could she have started developing a sore throat?

"I…I see" Yuzuru took another moment to settle his nerves. He tried to will his cheeks to cool down. "Well then, just the one's near the chest will do, just enough so I could fit this in.

Again, the girl nodded showing her understanding and closed her eyes. She then proceeded to push her shoulders back while keeping her hands down next to her sides.

'_It's almost as if…no…It can't be.'_ Dangerous thoughts surfaced through Yuzuru's mind as he took in the sight of the girl in front of him. Helpless. Defenseless. **_Inviting_**.

'_Is she telling me to do it?'_ The doctor in training knew that his face must have been as red as his hair. He also knew this was a normal occurrence for a doctor to go through, especially with patients who were too sick to move.

What could have been hours or just seconds passed before he raised his hands, very slowly and very much shaking, up to Kanade's chest level. Then with the same amount of slowness but with much more pronounced shaking, he moved them to the slightly trembling body in front of him to-BZZZZZZZ

BZZZZZZZ

Like popping a balloon, the sudden buzz of Yuzuru's phone removed whatever tension was in the room only awkwardness. Yuzuru broke many world records as he jumped off the bed and onto the other side of the room, meanwhile Kanade herself opted to grab the closest pillow next to her and bury her face and whatever remained of her pride into it, and curling up into it.

After taking a deep breath, Yuzuru answered the phone without even checking the name. It could have been any of his friends but there was only one person who had the canniest timing with her calls.

"Nii-san, can you put Kana-chan on?"

"It's for you." He handed the phone to his sister's best friend who accepted it from underneath a pillow. Looking at her curled up like that, Yuzuru then decided to make something for her stomach as she must have curled up from the pain. It was also a convenient excuse to get away from the room as quickly as possible and definitely not think about what just and could have happened. "I'm going to use the toilet for a bit. Then when I come back, I'll get some drinks and snacks alright?"

Taking the small movement and incomprehensible mumble to be a yes, the boy left the room leaving Kanade with his cellphone.

* * *

_If anyone were to ask Otonashi Yuzuru if God existed, then he would say that if it did, it was a cruel being._

_Ever since her transfer to the joint room, his sister, Hatsune had gotten better. Gone was the lonely quiet girl who always listened to his tales. Now, there was a bright eyed girl who would always be talking whenever he stepped in the room. It was as if the light in her eyes had reignited now that she had a friend to talk to. It also helped the room had a television unlike her previous one, but that was beside the point._

_As for her roommate..._

_Yuzuru took a glance to the other side of the room from his seat by his sister's bedside. His sister was currently talking to the girl, Tachibana Kanade, and to his relief the more stoic girl was responding to her, albeit in those short and soft responses she normally used._

_Their relationship was much more different from the one they had months ago, where a conversation felt closer to Hatsune talking to herself. His sister never gave up though and eventually got the doll-like girl to start opening up as well._

_As for Kanade, or Kana-chan as his sister preferred calling her, she had grown to be less doll-like and more expressive. From what he learned, the girl had a weak heart, something she had gotten from her mother._

_In a way, she was just like his sister which was probably why Hatsune had clicked with her so well. It was sad how if one of them never had their disease, they would never have met each other. Hatsune had really taken a shine to her new proclaimed best friend, which said best friend seemed to reciprocate._

_The two girls were still talking, something to do with the approaching Christmas._

_"Don't you think those lights look really pretty Kana-chan?" exclaimed an excited Hatsune "It really is the sign that Christmas is coming."_

_"Yes. They are pretty." replied Kanade softly._

_"Um! Ne Nii-san!" Yuzuru broke out of his introspection and turned to his sister. "Haven't you seem them? How tall are the trees?"_

_Yuzuru had often thought of visiting less but Hatsune had still insisted on not leaving him out. It was of course just as courteous of his sister to do so but to his surprise, Kanade had made efforts to talk to him as well._

_"Well..." Yuzuru scratched the back of his head. These days he spent most of his time here. The rest would be spent sleeping at his lone apartment or taking the odd job. He never really had a chance to go out._

_"They're tall!" He emphasized this by standing up and reaching to the ceiling, both girls gazed following his raised hand. "Even if there were three of me, all of us wouldn't be able to reach the tip."_

_"The lights?" Kanade asked him, voice full of question._

_Yuzuru stretched his arms to his side. "Like stars."_

_"Ooohhh" cooed out his audience in amazement and Yuzuru couldn't help but smile, albeit sadly. The two girls wouldn't be able to see the Christmas lights stuck in the room._

_He wouldn't have minded sneaking out Hatsune by herself but now Kanade was there. He couldn't sneak both of them out and it was impossible to take one and leave the other by her lonesome self._

_Ignoring how much his sister would complain about going by herself, Yuzuru doubted he would leave Kanade. She reminded him too much of Hatsune. She had even taken to calling him Sempai as it made her feel closer to having a school life. Of course, Hatsune was a bit miffed on it, but couldn't do much about it._

_After interacting with her, Yuzuru had already decided to think of her as another little sister to look after. After learning of her interest in gaming, he had gotten her a gaming console he could afford after months of penny pinching. He had to even stop buying his sister manga for a while (with her permission, of course.) Even then, an SNES wasn't exactly the newest one on the market._

_Still, the small girl accepted the gift with wide eyes. He'd often see her using it, except when some anime Hatsune wanted to watch was on._

_It didn't really bother Yuzuru. Manga and games were just small things he could buy. In the end, a bum like him, couldn't give them a cure, to allow them to go out of the hospital and see the sea of stars they wanted to._

* * *

Slowly removing the pillow from her face, Tachibane Kanade stared at the door Sempai closed for a bit before slowly and cautiously raising the phone to her ear.

"...Hello?

"KANA-CHAN!" A voice screamed out of the phone's speaker causing Kanade to pull it away from her ear.

A moment later, she brought it back.

"...Hello Hatsune." Even though her ear was almost blown off, Kanade couldn't help but smile at hearing her best friend's voice.

"Kana-chan! Are you okay already?" Hatsune's worried voice asked. "It wasn't anything serious right?"

"No it was just a fever." Kanade leaned against the wall of her room while bringing both of her knees closer to her chest. "I'm fine now."

"That's good." A sigh of relief could be heard from the phone. "Well, you won't believe what happened when you were away..."

Kanade listened to her friend go on about the day she missed at school. Hatsune was always the more talkative and outgoing of the two. Though it was true that their bond went way back, other students would still be surprised on how the outgoing and friendly Student Council President was always with the quiet and withdrawn Gardening Club member.

"Ah! You won't believe what happened in the latest Bengal Eats!" The volume of Hatsune's voice increased as she started going on about her current favorite manga. "I haven't read it yet but the internet is going crazy! Apparently, after Bengal the Tiger's archnemisis stole his food-Never mind! Just get the copy I told Nii-san to buy"

Kanade took a glance to her desk where Sempai's bag was. She already knew he wouldn't mind if she caught her but still...

"Mou! Kana-chan. Hurry up." The voice from the phone decided for her.

"...Alright." The pale girl put the phone on her bed while turning the speakerphone function on. Taking one last glance at her door, she made her way to her desk and opened the bag.

As expected of Sempai, the insides held mainly reference books and notes. The pajama clad glad girl dug her hand inside, trying to find said manga anthology wanted while Hatsune continued talking about the latest happenings in the school. Feeling what could be a paper bag, Kanade pulled it out.

"Kana-chan, what's taking so long?" complained the voice on the phone next to her.

"It's alright" Kanade replied as she emptied the contents of the bag onto her desk. "I found…it."

Kanade stared at the items that had fallen out of the bag. First, was said manga anthology she had been looking for, a thick book with a cover of a Bengali Tiger, ready to attack.

_'Good'_

The next was a CD of the latest Girls Dead Memo, with a ticket slipped into the front of the casing. What was eye catching was the red kiss mark on the ticket that was definitely not part of the original design. Kanade felt a twitch from her eyebrow.

_'Disconcerning….'_

She always had doubts on how close Sempai was to the lead singer of the band but this just made things a bit more complicated.

Still that wasn't her main cause of concern. What was mainly on her mind right now was the last object, or specifically pack of objects, that laid on her desk.

_'These are…'_ Of course she had known what they were. Contrary to what most people thought of her, she knew what contraceptives were. She had never used them, of course but she had read up on them. Kanade took hold of both ends and stretched the folded up containers, like one would open a letter.

Her face felt like it was on fire at the moment.

"Kana-chan? You've been quiet for some time. Are you okay?" A voice brought her out of her reverie causing her to jump and drop the packs. Kanade then remembered that Hatsune was still on the other side of the phone.

"Y-yes" Kanade steadied her nerves. The blushing girl carefully picked up and tore one piece off the chain. She then held it in front of her face with both hands as to look at it casing was blue and glossy while on its front bold letters that read "Guard Point: Your perfect defense." "J-just fine."

"Eh? Your voice sounds a bit shaky." Hatsune's voice sounded pointed out. There was a short pause before Hatsune, in a soft shaking voice, asked. "...she didn't goad you into doing anything, did she?"

"..."

"..."

Silence got up to brew some tea.

It took so long that Hatsune even thought that Kanade dropped the phone again.

She was about to drop the line and redial when she heard Kanade speak again.

"...Maybe." Although with how uncharacteristically high it was it could have been a mouse squeaking instead.

"HOW COULD YOU!? Listen, Kana-chan..." As the phone blared out Hatsune's lecture, Kanade couldn't help but bow her head and put her hands closer to her chest even though Hatsune wasn't there.

It wasn't even due to her being lectured (though it had some fault as well), it was mainly due to how all she had done earlier was now rushing back to her head.

Again, the voice from the sound quieted down. This meant that Hatsune was done with her lecturing, but unfortunately that led to something more troublesome: curiosity.

"You...you didn't do anything that bad right?" The phone whispered and Kanade knew she was trapped. If there was one other person who couldn't hide anything from Otonashi Hatsune besides her brother, it was Tachibana Kanade.

"I...I..."

Even though they weren't face to face, Kanade knew Hatsune had that serious face she normally had when listening to important things while Hatsune knew Kanade was swaying from side to side in embarrassment, trying not to look at whatever was in front of her.

"I called him Yuzuru..."

"...is there more?"

"I to-took of my pajamas while facing him."

"B-bold Kana-chan! I should really tell her not to goad you int-"

"A-and"

"-there's more!?"

"I-I wanted him to t-take my pajama's off..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ne Kana-chan? Don't tell me she convinced you to do that somehow."

Though, no one was there to see her, said girl nodded.

"Let me guess, she said you couldn't do it. Or worse, she bet Mapo Tofu."

Again a nod.

"One last question Kana-chan."

"..."

"You...are wearing underwear right?"

There was neither an answer nor a nod but her silence was all Hatsune needed.

The student council president sighed.

'Really, why does she always-' Suddenly, Hatsune's eyes widened and she asked through the phone, "Kana-chan...did Nii-san leave the room? How long has Nii-san been gone?"

It took a few seconds for Tachibana Kanade to break out of her embarrassed state. It took even less to realize the implications of what her best friend said.

"I'll be back." Closing the phone, the girl bolted out of her room and down the stairs at a speeds a sick girl shouldn't have been able to reach.

Confirming her suspicions, there lying on the couch was Sempai, with a face that showed panic but at the same time was blushing. Sitting on his waist with her arms supporting her, however, was her twin sister Tenchi, red-eyes looking down on him with a face of mischief and naughty promises.

Both had heard the commotion she had made rushing down, turned to her.

"K-Kanade...that's..."

"So so you've com-oho?"

Just like those attorney games she liked playing, the golden-eyed girl struck a pose and pointed to the scene in front of her with her right hand.

She had always wanted to do this. She then declared...

"Stop right the-"

Before being interrupted by her sister.

How rude.

"Look Yuzuru-san" Oddly enough, the would be Ace Attorney noticed how unnaturally pale Sempai's face was. "It looks like Nee-san wants to join us and came prepared."

"Eh?" It was only then Kanade noticed neither was looking "at" her but at her finger, specifically behind her pointing finger, the contraceptive package hanging below the rest of her clenched fingers.

The younger twin raised one hand to her face, ruby eyes twinkling. "Nee-san, I have heard of ridding colds through that method. But I didn't believe you'd do it."

Kanade just stood there frozen in her pose, mouth opening and closing but never really saying anything until practically screaming (or at least as close to screaming as someone like Kanade could), "It...It was in Sempai's bag!"

It was then that Tachibana Techi turned back to her prey. "Yuzuru-san, how bold..."

Below, Otonashi Yuzuru, now an unhealthy shade of pale could only wonder how something like that got in his bag.

He remembered that he had just went to the convenience store, needing to go to the toilet, telling Hinata to pay for him, returning from toilet, receiving the GirlDeMo CD on the way here, then...

Wait...

* * *

"D-damn it! Where is it? Where is it?! I swear I removed all the things I bought from Otonashi's bag. D-don't tell me I left it!?"

"Oy! What's taking you? Are-Aren't you going to give me a sponge bath."

"In a bit Yui! Damn it, I could have lost it today! Today was supposed to he the day! Where is it!?"

* * *

_'I'm going to kill him.'_

Otonashi could only watch what could have been a comedy sketch of the two sisters.

He would have tried getting up, but Tenchi was unnaturally strong. It could have been that he was just weak but Yuzuru didn't like thinking about that option.

It didn't help how every time he did try to get up, the smaller girl would just push down. Considering that she had just come home and was wearing her uniform, this meant that there he could feel the softness and warmth of her nude thighs.

It was definitely a bad situation. Not that it didn't feel good or anything, it was bad in a bad way though kind of naughty in a way. It kind of reminded him of the first time he had met Kanade's twin. Only instead of being sat on he was stepped on. At least back then he had been able to see her panties before she proceeded to step on his face. Combined with how she looked down on him, Yuzuru could blame that single moment on why he was so submissive whenever Yuri would tell him to do something. Sometimes, he'd think what'd happen if it was Yuri, with her black knee socks on of course, who would step on him...

But he disgressed.

It was probably just one of Tenshi's pranks again. He didn't really know why Kanade was down here (she must have been worried he took so long) but he knew Tenchi and her mean streak.

Unlike her sister Kanade, Tenchi had red eyes and preferred a shorter cut topped with a ponytail. Besides those differences, both could have passed for clones.

The similarities only stopped there though as both had very much different personalities. Where as Kanade was soft-spoken and passive, Tenshi had a more active personality as the head of her school's disciplinary committee, and was hard and strict on people, often more than necessary.

As he continued, watching the twins interact, Yuzuru decided to just give up escaping and slump down on the couch. (Un)fortunately for him, this motion caused the one arm supporting Tenchi to slip and made said girl fall on his chest with a small thump, eliciting a blush on the red eyed girl's face while causing the other to "Ah!" in a surprised tone.

_'On the bright side, at least Hatsune isn't-'_

"Excuse me."

Shuffling sounds, mainly that of shoes being removed could be heard from the entrance doorway.

"Kana-chan, I'm here!"

_'I'm dead.'_

"And, for some reason, vice president Naoi-san decided to come as well."

_'Double.'_

* * *

_If anyone were to ask Otonashi Yuzuru if God existed, then he would say that maybe it did, but it didn't mean that humans just go around and wait for a miracle to happen_

_ After all, that was the reason he had decided to become a doctor._

_That was what the doctor who helped him sneak in a Christmas tree, complete with lights and a star, into Hatsune and Kanade's rooms had told him._

_If he was powerless, then he should make steps to get what he wanted._

_It wasn't that bad a goal. Sure it felt impossible for someone like him to get back on his feet. _

_But his sister was cured._

_Kanade had found a donor._

_Two miracles, two girls who were going to be admitted out of the hospital in a few months after years of pain and medication._

_Those two deserved the miracle they were able to gain._

_Him? Compared to them, he didn't need one._

* * *

**AN: Haisai everyone! This came from an idea of a Dr. Otonashi visiting his patient turned shut-in Tachibana Kanade. As you may have noticed it came out very differently. If anyone likes the idea they could go ahead and use it though I may try to use it again. There is so much exposition in this story so I'll apologize for not doing the whole "show, not tell" everyone seems to be fond of.**

**I'm labeling this finished as it's not really a story, more of a collection of in-universe oneshots. I am planning on adding more though. Again, if anyone feels even slightly interested in the setting (although not as expanded upon yet), feel free to copy it.**

**Note that some characters are may be a bit OOC but this world would be different world so expect some personalities to change at least. This was honestly supposed to be longer but I wanted to be done with this one before I get sick of it. I'm already planning on expanding on some of the mentioned stuff so expect more hospital flashback chapters. Though the next one will definitely be about another character and won't be a flashback.**

I lowered Kanade's age to Hatsune's. I think Hatsune should be around 13 or so before she died while Yuzuru was 16. So if Hatsune and Kanade were 17 (seniors in highschool) Yuzuru would be 3 years into university, so he'd be 20 or so.

**I do want to make special mention of how both Hatsune and Red!Kanade need to be shown more love. You see people reincarnating Otonashi but not really showing his sister too much. Not my place to critique but yeah.**

I**f anyone has questions about the setting I don't honestly mind answering. Just put it either in a review or a PM.**

**Also For Want of a Hat, is definitely not dead. Well, I hope not. I've been thinking of rewriting it honestly. My problem is that I have no idea how to end it.**

**Also, the tile is from my a band I've been listening to as I wrote this thing out.**

**Ah well. That's enough for now. **

**Ciao~**

**[Cue playing of Hikari(Fate Stay/Night Ed 2)]**

* * *

_"So it's my turn now, huh Kana-chan?"_

_"I though I'd be the last one to remain but it looks like it turned out to be you. My last regret, to go to school and make new friends, has already been fulfilled. Though I do still have one more."_

_"Neh, Kana-chan? You mind doing me one last favor? As my final act as Student Council President, before I initiate you as the new one, do you mind fulfilling my last regret as well?"_

_"No it's nothing impossible, I believe it coincides with your own. When I died, I died listening to the rhythm of a heartbeat. The same one you carry."_

_"Isn't it amazing? Two once hospitalized girls are born again to fulfill their regrets of not making friends nor going to school. And wanting to meet the same person again as well. It has to be fate, Kana-chan."_

_"Hmmm...I'd like to believe he'd at least look like me, Kana-chan, unless he dyed his hair and wore contacts. I know! Why don't you stab his chest? He won't have a heart right? Just kidding..."_

_"Don't worry, Kana-chan. He'll come. You're already tied by fate."_

_"Looks like it's about time. Well it's been nice knowing you Tachibana Kanade. Try not to get too lonely and play along with others, as well. Keep the garden in check, alright? You always forget to water the turnips."_

_"Also, when you see Nii-san. Can you tell him something for me? Tell him...Thank you. Thank you...for loving me"_


End file.
